forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Horothrium War Timeline
Category: Horothrium War This is the detailed timeline of the Horothrium War between the Horothrium Hegemony and the Nymean Ascendancy. Please note that battle names are from the Nymean perspective. War's Start 10-12/54: Reports of increased Horothrium activity reach Areltsi. 1-6/55: Scouts indicate Horothrium fleets are massing near the border. 7/3/55: Horothrium scouts reported near Jroven. 7/9/55: Nymean and Horothrium scouting parties clash outside of Tagol IV. Both sides claim the other started the fight. 8/2/55: A Horothrium raiding party attacks mining ships returning from Redoubt Dorn. 8/6/55: Nymean scouts destroy a Horothrium ore transport outside Tagol IV. 8/19/55: The Horothrium issue a demand for the Nymean Ascendancy to evacuate most of the Expansion Region. The Council of El'iadar flatly refuses. War is declared. 8/24/55: The Besh Ambush. A Nymean fleet defeats a small Horothrium fleet near Redoubt Besh. 8/29/55: The First Battle of Redoubt Besh begins. Horothrium fleets drive off Nymean forces and lay siege to the base there. 9/6/55: Nymean reinforcements fail to drive off the Horothrium over Redoubt Besh. 9/13/55: Redoubt Besh falls to the Horothrium. 9/22/55: The First Tagol Campaign begins. Parts of the Fifth Nymean Fleet attack Tagol IV and destroy the space defenses there. 10/7/55: Horothrium fleets attack Nymean fleets over Tagol IV. 10/19/55: The Onslaught at Redoubt Forn. Horothrium forces surprise and slaughter the Nymean garrison on Redoubt Forn. 11/5/55: The Battle of Arbex. Horothrium forces conquer Arbex. 11/10/55: The First Battle of Globa. Horothrium forces conquer Globa. 11/19/55: Nymean forces win an important ground battle on Tagol IV, but cannot drive off remaining Horothrium forces. 11/24/55: Parts of the Third Nymean Fleet raids Bxxi but inflicts only minor damage before Horothrium reinforcements arrive. 11/28/55: The First Battle of Redoubt Esk. The large Horothrium fleet from Bxxi attacks and overwhelms the Nymean fleet over Redoubt Esk but does not attack the base. 12/2/55: The Defense of Oblis. Horothrium forces are stopped over Oblis by nearly the entire Fifth Fleet in the largest battle of the war so far. 12/9/55: The First Liberation of Globa. Nymean forces liberate Globa. 12/11/55: Horothrium forces win a large ground battle on Tagol IV. 12/19/55: The Raid on Arbex. Nymean forces raid and bombard the Horothrium forward base on Arbex. 12/29/55: Horothrium forces leave Redoubt Esk to protect Bxxi. Reinforcements and supplies reach the Nymean base on Redout Esk. 1/5/56: A Horothrium fleet attacks the Nymean fleet over Tagol IV and inflicts damage, but is not able to drive them off. 1/19/56: The Raid on Valdron. Part of the Fourth Nymean Fleet raid a supply depot in orbit of Valdron and make off with significant fuel and weapon supplies. 1/28/56: The Horothrium retaliate by interdicting and capturing a Nymean supply convoy outside Oblis. Dravix Offensive 2/4/56: The Second Battle of Globa. A massive Horothrium fleet obliterates Nymean forces at Globa. Lai Dravix reveals himself as the Horothrium leader while leading the fleet. 2/9/56: The Battle of Kaelips. Dravix conquers Kaelips with minimal loss. 2/13/56: The Battle of Dracoi. Dravix conquers Dracoi with minimal loss. 2/17/56: The Assault on Xsisn. Dravix attacks Xsixn and drives back the Third Fleet in a major battle, but does not drive them out of the system. 2/27/56: Horothrium reinforcements ambush the Fifth Fleet over Tagol IV and inflict heavy losses. 3/1/56: The Battle of Trivasi. Dravix conquers Trivasi and defeats an element of the Third Fleet. 3/5/56: The Second Liberation of Globa. The Fourth Fleet liberates Glopa and destroys a small Horothrium fleet there. They begin evacuating the planet. 3/6/56: The Third Battle of Globa. Dravix attacks the Fourth Fleet and disrupts the evacuation. The Fourth Fleet is forced to retreat or be overwhelmed. 3/15/56: The Fourth fleet drives off a small Horothrium Fleet and liberates Trivasi. 3/22/56: A Horothrium fleet raids Tets Spi. Minimal loss is suffered. Another Horothrium army is landed on Tagol IV and begins driving back Nymean forces. 4/2/56: Nymean reinforcements arrive on Tagol IV and stop the Horothrium advance. 4/4/56: The Battle of Oblis. Dravix attacks Oblis and crushes groups of the Fourth Fleet. Oblis surrenders and submits to occupation in return for evacuating the military and leadership from the planet. 4/8/56: The Praviz Offensive. Praviz and the surviving elements of the Fourth Fleet conquer Loaj, Tokitag, and Tegaxf inflicting minor damage to Horothrium forces and receiving little. 4/12/56: The Battle of Weilb begins. Dravix attacks Weilb. 4/13/56: The Second Nymean Fleet arrives at Weilb and engages Dravix's fleet. 4/15/56: Dravix retreats from Weilb after suffering heavy losses. He fortifies Oblis. Nymean Counterattack 4/18/56: Nymean reinforcements arrive on Tagol IV. 4/22/56: The Second Fleet launches raids on Dravix over Oblis. 4/25/56: The Third Fleet is reinforced with new ships and drives the Horothrium out of the Xsisn System. 4/29/56: The Third Fleet liberates Trivasi, Dracoi, and Kaelips. 5/10/56: Tagol IV is conquered by Nymean forces and all Horothrium forces are driven from the system. 5/14/56: Horothrium forces liberate Loaj, Trokitag, and Tegaxf, but Nymean forces withdraw after skirmishing instead of engaging in hard combat. 5/19/56: The Third Fleet liberates Globa without a fight. Horothrium forces there retreat to Oblis. 5/27/56: The Battle of Heral begins. The Fifth Fleet attacks Heral. 6/2/56: The Horothrium fleet over Heral is defeated and driven from the system. 6/6/56: Horothrium ground forces on Heral surrender. 6/9/56: Horothrium raiders attack Redoubt Cresh but are driven off quickly. 6/12/56: The First Battle of Redoubt Cresh begins. A Horothrium fleet attacks Redoubt Cresh. 6/13/56: The Nymean fleet over Redoubt Cresh is defeated and driven off. 6/16/56: The Battle of Empatny. Nymean forces attack Empatny but are defeated. 6/19/56: Nymean troops on Redoubt Cresh surrender. 6/26/56: The Loss of Heral begins. Horothrium forces attack Nymean forces at Heral. 7/1/56: Nymean forces retreat from Heral to Tagol IV. 7/7/56: The Battle of Turlin begins. Dravix eludes Nymean scouts and attacks Turlin. 7/8/56: The Second Fleet arrives to reinforce the defenders at Turlin. 7/9/56: Horothrium forces break through the defenses and land troops on Turlin. 7/11/56: Horothrium reinforcements arrive in Turlin. Scattered Horothrium raids prevent other Nymean fleets from assisting Turlin. 7/13/56: Horothrium ground forces on Turlin win a major battle. Horothrium space forces over Turlin lose several ships in a costly skirmish. 7/14/56: Heeding pleas for help, the Council of El'iadar releases elements of the First Nymean Fleet to assist Turlin. Nymean forces drive back Dravix's forces there but do not defeat him. 7/16/56: The Fourth Battle of Glopa begins. Horothrium forces attack Glopa again. 7/17/56: Horothrium ground forces are defeated on Turlin. Dravix decides to retreat. Horothrium forces retreat from Glopa. 7/20/56: The Liberation of Oblis. Parts of the First and Second Fleets attack Dravix over Oblis. Dravix is defeated and forced to retreat to Horothrium space. 7/25/56: Horothrium forces are driven out or retreat from all Nymean territories. At this point, the only territorial losses are the Horothrium's loss of Tagol IV. Lull in the War From 7/26-10/29/56 there are no major battles. Minor raids occur but fighting is minimal as both sides rebuild and attempt to outmaneuver each other. Return to Fighting 10/30/56: The Battle of Redoubt Aurek. Horothrium forces overwhelm the Nymean fleet at Redoubt Aurek. Corrosive chemical weapons kill most of the defenders on the surface. 11/3/56: The Fifth Fleet attacks Feai and conquers it with little fighting. 11/9/56: The First Battle of Corus begins. Horothrium fleets attack Corus. 11/10/56: Horothrium troops land on Corus. 11/16/56: Horothrium troops win an important victory on Corus. 11/17/56: Nymean ground and space reinforcements come to Corus. 11/19/56: Redoubt Besh is overrun by Horothrium forces. 11/23/56: The Battle of Setrani. Horothrium forces invade Setrani. Nymean officials decide to focus on Corus and are forced to sacrifice Setrani. 11/28/56: Redoubt Besh is evacuated as a large Horothrium fleet approaches. 12/1/56: Horothrium forces are defeated on Corus and retreat from the system. 12/13/56: The Rebuttal at Setrani. The Fifth Fleet tries to retake Setrani but are defeated and driven back. 12/24/56: The Battle of Jroven begins. The Horothrium try to cut off Nymean forces at Tagol IV by attacking Jroven. 12/27/56: Horothrium forces are crushed at Jroven and are forced to retreat. 1/3/57: The Battle of Taeros. Lai Dravix leads a Horothrium fleet to Taeros. Nymean forces are defeated. 1/8/57: A Horothrium raiding parties begin attacking ships traveling between Taiphath and Corus using Taeros as their base. 1/9/57 The Fifth Fleet begins to raid and pillage Horothrium planets and convoys from Drakis to Gloice II to Heral in a series of small ambushes and interdiction traps. 1/27/57: The Raids on Taeros begin. Nymean forces attack Taeros and destroy supply depots and captured freighters to curtail the raids near Taiphath and Corus. 1/30/57: More Nymean raids are conducted on Horothrium forces near Taeros. 2/9/57: The Second Tagol Campaign begins. Horothrium forces attack Tagol IV. Nymean forces hold firm. 2/13/57: Redoubt Besh is secretly reoccupied by Nymean forces in preparation for another push to Setrani. 2/14/57: The retreat routes from Setrani are mined and interdiction mines are placed. Horothrium ground forces land on Tagol IV. 2/16/57: The Liberation of Setrani. The Fifth Fleet attacks Horothrium forces over Setrani and drive them off. The retreating Horothrium forces are interdicted near Redoubt Besh and hit with minefields. 2/18/57: The Battle of Redoubt Forn begins. Horothrium forces attack Redoubt Forn again. Nymean forces hold, but take casualties. 2/24/57: Nymean ground reinforcements are sent to Tagol IV. 2/27/57: Horothrium forces raid Corus in attempt to draw off Nymean forces from Tagol IV. 3/2/57: Eritan and Hvarelish secretly meet with Niemri and the Tareqi Dominion outside the Gates of Haelo. 3/3/57: Nymean forces raid Loaj inflicting minor damage. 3/9/57: Praectus, and Valent set out in the Inquisition to reach and scout Horoth Prime. 3/17/57: Erstis and Cainus set out to officially meet with Niemri in the Gates of Haelo. 3/19/57: Erstis meets with Niemri and the Tareqi fleet heads out to Horoth Prime. 3/21/57: The Horothrium fleet launches from Horoth Prime to attack Taiphath. Post Destruction of Horoth Prime 3/24/57: The Battle of Taiphath and the Battle of Horoth Prime. Horothrium forces overwhelm the defenses of Taiphath. Horoth Prime is attacked by the Tareqi fleet while Erstis and Praectus and their parties watch. The Inquisition is lost in the battle and presumed destroyed with all hands onboard. Horothrium space forces over Taiphath retreat in a vain effort to save their homeworld. 3/25/57: The last Horothrium forces at Horoth Prime are destroyed or driven out. A series of revolts occur in the Horothrium Hegemony. 3/26/57: The last Horothrium troops on Taiphath surrender. 3/27/57: Representatives of various revolting planets in the Hegemony join together and form the Alliance of Liberated Planets (ALP). They contact Nymean officials and request an end to hostilities and a treaty. 3/28/57: End of the Second Tagol Campaign. Horothrium forces pull out or surrender on Tagol IV. Various Horothrium planets begin splitting off and declaring an end to the hostilities as the religious system of the Hegemony collapses. 3/29/57: Erstis travels from Horoth Prime to Tagol IV to prepare a meeting with various Horothrium splinter groups. 3/30/57: The Treaty of Tagol IV. Representatives from the ALP, Nymean Ascendancy, and rebelling Horothrium planets meet on Tagol IV and sign a treaty allying them and pledging to defeat the remnants of the Hegemony. 4/2/57: Battles wage in many areas as the allied groups fight the remnants of the Horothrium Hegemony loyal to Lai Dravix. 4/6/57: Grandmaster Elric de Odin and Hapan Queen Mother Moiraine Damodred visit Taiphath. 4/7/57: The Battle of Poste. Jorelas and Turi Malo attack Poste with an allied fleet as part of their plan to kill Lai Dravix. 4/14/57: Decimate and the Revanchist Empire attack Yavin IV.